Harmful Love
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: Lucy and Natsu used to be best friends but were separated. They were luckily reunited but to find things were in the way of their love. (THERE WILL BE SHIPS)
1. Prologue

Prologue

This takes place in Magnolia on October 20 year 754.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was in my 3rd grade class listening to Ms. Sherrie teach us about math sitting next to my best friend, Natsu. I was drawing with my magical pen that I got from my mother. It had been my most pride item I had, other than my keys. The pen was able to replay the memories that were drawn, if the caster wanted it to it could come more realistic. "Students and staff we are going on lockdown! This is not a Drill!" The principal announced over the speakers. I knew whoever was here wanted my pen. It was the rarest item my family had owned. As I predicted, some treasure hunters came through the door. I quickly pulled down my from the pony tail it was in. I leaned toward Natsu "Get everyone out of here I'll be right behind you." I whispered. A man picked Ms. Sherrie up by the face. "Where is it?!" The man demanded. "What are you talking about?" Ms. Sherrie's voice was muffled. I was horrified to see the man squeeze Ms. Sherrie's face. She fell to the ground and laid there limply. "Get everyone OUT now!" I screamed at Natsu. "What about you?!" He asked worriedly. "JUST GO!" I yelled as the man headed towards Natsu. I kicked him really hard. "I won't forget you Lucy!" He said before evacuating everyone. _I won't forget you either, Natsu_ I thought.

I had taken down the treasure hunters but I was severely injured.

I woke up in CROCUS! Last I recalled I was in Magnolia. I sat up and saw a nurse. "What time is it?" I asked her. "It's October 16 year 755. At around noon." The nurse said.

* * *

I have been working and home schooling myself. I am now eighteen years old. I heard a salamander joined Fairy Tail, so that's where I'm heading.

* * *

 **I know this was short but this is just the prologue. New chapters out soon, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I heard of a salamander in Fairy Tail so that's where I'm going.

I walked down the streets of Magnolia looking for Fairy Tail. It was a big town so I jumped on a house. I looked for Fairy Tail. I saw a woman with the Fairy Tail guild mark by the cake store. I jumped off the building landing right next to her. "Are you in Fairy Tail? And can I talk with you." I asked. "Yes, and sure! I'm getting some cake, want some?" She answered. "Sure. I've got a few questions for you." I said. So the woman bought cake and sat down. "So what's your name? Mine's Erza." Erza said. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. And I am looking into joining Fairy Tail." I responded. "Really? I'm in Fairy Tail. I could help you join." Erza said. "Thanks. Is there a pink haired dragon slayer in Fairy Tail?" I asked hopefully. "Oh yes. You wanna meet him?" Erza responded. "I already MET him. I just want to SEE him." I said cheerfully. "Okay, I'll take you to him." Erza said.

At the guild, "Master, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She wants to join our guild." Erza said to master. "You seem to be quite fine. You may join our guild. Go see Mira, she's the white haired woman at the bar, and get your guild mark." Master said eyeing me. "Okay! Thank you." I said turning toward the bar. I walked toward Mira. "Hello, can I get my guild mark?" I asked. "Sure! What color and where do you want it?" She asked happily. "Pink and on my right hand please." I said holding out my hand. "Okay. What's your name?" Mira asked as she marked my hand. " My name's Lucy." I said turning around to search for Natsu.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice said. I turned my head and saw a pink haired Natsu. "Natsu!" I exclaimed running toward him. I hugged him tightly as I felt tears drop from my face. "Natsu look at what you did. She's been a member for 5 minutes and she's already crying!" Erza exclaimed. "What! No, it's different. I promise!" he said as he hugged me back. "Your alive! I thought you died from a beating like that." He said hugging me tighter. "I'm alive. And I'm here." I said. "I really missed you." Natsu whispered, I felt his tears fall on my hair. "I missed you too." I whispered back. "Babe? Who's that?" A woman with short white hair asked. "Huh. Oh, Lucy meet my girlfriend Lisanna, Lisanna meet my best friend Lucy." Natsu introduced pulling away from me. I was sad that Natsu had a girlfriend but I needed to be a supporting friend. I was just jealous.

I realized I was still crying. I quickly rubbed away my tears and shook Lisanna's hand. "Nice to meet you." I said. "GREAT JOB FLAME BRAIN! NOW YOU GOT A NEW RECRUIT TO CRY!" a ,naked, raven haired man yelled. "THAT AIN'T MY FAULT! AND PUT SOME CLOTHS ON, ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled back. The guild then turned into chaos. I just walked to a table next to a blue haired woman reading a book. "Hi! I'm Levy, let's be friends." she said. "I'm Lucy. And sure we're friends." I said as the last of my tears dry.

"What did Natsu mean by 'Your alive' and 'a beating like that'?" Levy asked putting her book down. "Oh that. When we were eight, some treasure hunters came to our school because of my pen. The treasure hunters killed my teacher so I told Natsu to evacuate everyone, when everyone was safe I fought off the treasure hunters but I was terribly injured and I didn't wake up for a year." I explained. By now the whole guild was listening. "Why did you fight them off?" The striper asked. "I fought them off because they killed the teacher and needed to be captured." I said. "I'm curious. Why did they want your pen?" Erza asked. "My pen was given to me by my mother. And it's one of the most rarest things the Heartfilia family owns." I answered, digging in my pocket for the pen. I pulled it out and showed it to the guild. "Why is it so special?" Lisanna asked. "It's special because it's the only pen in Earthland that can do this." I said as I began to draw in the air. It was the memory of when I fought the treasure hunters. "This is my memory of when the treasure hunters killed my teacher. This can also draw someone else's memory." I explained, I started to draw a new memory. "This is one of Natsu's memories." I said as I drew a time when he was with Igneel.

"I gotta go and pay for my house." I said standing up. "I'll come with you." Natsu said immediately. "Okay, sure." I answered. I was happy he wanted to come with me. We walked down the street and met up with the landlady. "Here's 70,000 jewels. Thank you for my house." I finished saying as she walked off. "So can I stay the night here?" Natsu asked. "Sure, I'll need to go on s job tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on." I said. _I might have a shot at being his girlfriend,_ I thought. "I'll go on the job with you." Natsu said sitting down on the couch. "Okay, wanna see my scar?." I said sitting on the couch next to him. He nodded. I lifted up my shirt partially and showed him the scar I have on my side. "Was that from third grade?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I have another one from when I fought a forest monster." I said rolling down my high sock revealing a nasty scar. "Why did you leave?" Natsu said sadly. "I didn't quite ask to go to the Crocus hospital but from there I started training myself to be stronger. Then I heard about a salamander in Fairy Tail so here I am." I said as I finished taking off my boots.

"I didn't even think you were alive." Natsu said as he hugged me. He started to cry into my shoulder. I hugged him back and gently stroked Natsu's hair. "I really missed you. I had nightmares of how you died. It was terrifying. And now your here those nightmares will go away, right?" Natsu whispered. "Of course they will. I promise I won't leave again." I whispered back. I was happy there, just holding on to Natsu an him holding me, it was a wonderful moment. "Here I'll show you some of my spirits. I've gathered more than just Aquarius and Cancer. Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." I said holding Virgo's key. "You called princess?" Virgo said. "Yes I'd like you to meet Natsu." I said. "Glad to be of your presence. Princess talked about you often. She says you were a great friend. I shall trust you." Virgo said bowing. I blushed. "How good of a friend did she say to you ." Natsu asked. "She said you were the best friend she could ask for and that she lo-" Virgo rambled but I closed her gate. The same thing happened with the other 8 gates. I took a shower and went to bed.

Natsu's POV

I watched Lucy while she was sound asleep. I thought she was adorable. _Wait what am I thinking? I'm dating Lisanna. But do I have feelings for Lucy,_ I thought. It may be true. I saw that Lucy was shivering. I slipped under her covers and clutched onto her and drifted to sleep

 _Natsu's dream_

 _"Just go Natsu! I'll be fine just evacuate the students!" Lucy said._

 _I evacuated everyone and turned to say good bye but I was too late. She was on the floor with a knife at her heart and blood was everywhere. Tears rolling down my face I ran away seeing nothing but her bloody body. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" I whimpered._

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke up to Natsu calling my name and squeezing me tightly. "Natsu?" I whispered. I glanced of Natsu's shoulder. The sun was rising. I tried to move but Natsu wouldn't budge. "Natsu?" I said louder. I heard the door open. I closed my eyes and heard "Happy said he spent the night here." a Lisanna's voice whispered. "Leave it to him to forget about us." The stripper said. "Gray be quiet maybe he just wanted to spend time with Lucy. She said she'd wanted to see him." Erza whispered. "I just hope LUCY can understand I'm dating Natsu!" Lisanna muttered. "QUIET!" Erza whisper-shouted. I heard their foot steps walk into my bedroom. "Natsu!?" Lisanna shouted. Which I made me instantly sit up, moving Natsu's not so tight grip, and Natsu wake up. "What do you think you doing!" Lisanna screamed. "What! I'm was just sleeping!" Natsu said defensively. "Yeah, sleeping with HER!" Lisanna retorted. "Relax! There is nothing wrong with sleeping with your best friend." I said coming to Natsu's defense. "Not if it's the opposite gender!" Lisanna spat. "Come on guys let's stop fighting." Erza said. I didn't quite listen and stood up. "It's better than when we were younger. We've even took baths together." Natsu pointed out. "That's even worse! I can't believe you Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed. Erza and Gray snuck out and headed toward the guild hall. "Well I'm sorry we were 3! What do you expect!" I growled.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

"I hate you!" Lisanna screamed. "Well, fine I hate you too." Natsu yelled back, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "Stop it." I whispered covering my ears.

 _flash back_

 _"I hate protective teachers!" the leader said. "Boss why don't we just kill of everyone here?" a underling asked. "It's not as fun." The boss responded. "I like fun." he growled._

 _End of Flash back_

I didn't want to here them fighting. Lisanna, thankfully, stormed away. "Natsu? What just happened." I asked. "A fight. Don't worry just go back to sleep. I need you to stay here, while I go out on a job." Natsu said. "Are you sure? I'll go with you." I said getting off the bed. "No I want you to get some sleep I can tell by the look in your eyes." Natsu said. "Well, I guess I'm a little tired." I said sleepily. I laid back down. "Good night." I said drowsily.

Natsu's POV

"Good night, my love." I said, but I knew that she was already asleep. "I think I'm in love with you Lucy Heartfilia." I said aloud. I bent over and kissed Lucy on the forehead. "Don't worry I'll find a way to break up with Lisanna." I said. "I love you."

Lucy's POV

I heard Natsu leave my house. "He loves me?" I said after he left. "Well, good I love him too." I said happily. I heard a knock on the door. I checked it and saw Lisanna standing in front of me with anger in her eyes. "You will NOT have Natsu. He said he loves me so he can't love you." Lisanna said. "Love is a mere word you can say you love someone but you might not love someone. And I have reason to believe Natsu doesn't love you because you can't bicker so brutally with such hard words to someone you really love. I have a feeling that you love someone else, I felt it in the guild hall while you were talking to the man in the helmet." I said. "Your lying! Bitch!" She said as she smacked me across the face. "Am I?" I questioned. She stalked off and muttered something to herself. I walked back to my bedroom and went to bed.

I woke up to Natsu climbing in my window. "Natsu?" I said loudly. "I'm back I brought some food, I thought you might be hungry." Natsu said putting several bags on the table. "Really? Thank You" I said. I was hungry. "I'll make some food, go in the living room and set up a movie or something." I said. "Good idea. What movie?" Natsu said as I grabbed some food items I thought would make a good meal. "Just grab a random one." I responded. I chopped up some beef, Tomatoes and lettuce. I grabbed some Tortilla chips, chips and Sour Cream. I quickly poured all the ingredients into a bowl and walked into the living room. "I made Taco salad. What movie is it?" I asked. "Rocky." Natsu responded. "Rocky? Isn't he a football player?" I asked. "No way! He's a heavy-weight wrestler. Have you ever watched Rocky?" Natsu exclaimed. "Nope, I have never seen Rocky." I said. "Really? Fine, come sit here and we will watch every Rocky movie there is." Natsu said patting the seat next to him. I set the bowl on the coffee table in front of him and curled up on the couch, leaning on Natsu's chest. I felt Natsu's rm wrap around my shoulder. _He really does love me,_ I thought.

We continued to watch all of Rocky's movies. The final movie's ending song came on. "That was amazing!" I said. "See! I knew you would like it." Natsu said. I grinned. "Wait here. I've got to take a shower and get to bed. I'm going to meet everyone in the guild tomorrow." I said grabbing a towel from a closet. "Okay, I'll introduce you to everyone if you like." Natsu said. I nodded and went to take a shower.

(This next part is a little lemony so if you don't like that stuff then skip till the next line.

* * *

After my shower, I went to my bedroom and saw Natsu lying on my bed, sleeping. I walked over to the bed and laid down with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face against his bare chest. I realized his arms gripped at my waist too. "I love you." I said happily. "I love you too." Natsu responded. "What Natsu? I thought you were asleep!" I exclaimed. "No. I broke up with Lisanna. I really do love you." Natsu said. "I really love you too." I responded. I moved my face from his chest and looked up at his dreamy brown eyes. I felt his soft lips against mine. Soon enough our tongues were intertwined. I felt his hand move under my nightgown as he began to lift it. I began to fiddle with Natsu's pants. Before either of us knew it, we were both naked and both moving up and down. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." Natsu whispered. I wasn't able to respond so I just moaned. I was going to have some night.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up next to Natsu. "You have a lovely birthday suit." Natsu said as I realized I was naked and squeezing him. Memories of last night washed over me. "Oh! Sorry." I said loosening my grip. "So... Do you wanna be my girlfriend? " Natsu blurted. I blushed. "Yes, Natsu I would love to be your girlfriend." I said. "Great! Can I tell everyone I introduce you to?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Of course but let me get dressed and tidy up. Then we can go." I responded as I walked to my dresser. I picked out m blue mini skirt and my blue and white top. I got ready and quickly cleaned up my house. Once I finished, Natsu and I headed for the guild hall, holding hands.

At the guild hall, "Natsu! How could you break up with Lisanna for a new recruit!?" Gray yelled as we entered. "She isn't just a 'new recruit' she is the best woman I could ask for! Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted. Suddenly a sword barely missed the both of them. "Stop arguing!" Erza growled. They immediately "Now, Natsu explain why you broke up with Lisanna." She ordered. "We were always fighting. I didn't feel comfortable with Lisanna. I was never happy with her. I still can't just tell her anything. Lisanna only talked with me like a friend, I feel happier with Lucy..." Natsu listed many reasons why he broke up with Lisanna. Everyone seemed to be listening. Erza cut Natsu off after about 5 minutes of listening. "I understand why you broke up with Lisanna, but why did you chose Lucy?" Erza asked. "In third grade I loved Lucy. I still see the Lucy I loved in her. She's still brave, loyal, friendly, caring, kind, generous, and lots more. She always has protected me. She always supports my thought. She never hurt me. She almost died saving me. She has always helped m-" Natsu was cut off by Mirajane. "I see why you chose her instead of my sister. I approve of their relationship, if anyone here tries to ruin their relationship shall be punished." Mira said. " That's right. You will feel the wrath of Mira and I" Erza said. I turned to watch the guild. "Yeah! That was real MANLY!" a bulky man shouted. "Shut up Elfman go talk about manliness somewhere else." A woman said quite annoyed. "I thought you loved to be with him. Evergreen" The man with a helmet said. "Bickslow that's Mira's job." A green haired man said. "Freed, Bickslow is Mira Jr. except Bickslow ships Elfman and Evergreen only." a black haired man eating iron said. "Don't be so rude Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed. "I wasn't too harsh." Gajeel said defensively. "It'll be alright, Levy-san" A little blunette girl said. "Yes, Juvia agrees with Wendy." Another Blunette added."Hey FLAME BRAIN! THAT WAS MINE!" Gray yelled. The guild turned into chaos. _I'm glad I've got the weirdest and coolest guild in the world_ , I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's a joke for y'all**

 **I was in a cheerleading try-out but I didn't get in. I was up against a ghost. Wanna know why the Ghost got in? She had more spirit!  
** **HA! HA! HA! JK**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Lucy!" I yelled as I entered her home. No response. "Maybe she's asleep." Happy said. We walked upstairs and I saw a piece of Lucy's skirt, her belt, and her keys. "Lucy's in trouble!" I exclaimed. I ran back to the guild leaving Happy there to investigate. "Lucy's in trouble!" I shouted as I entered the guild. "What! We have to find her!" Levy exclaimed. "Yeah." Gray said. "Why don't we form a rescue team?" Erza suggested. "Why would anyone want to spend time looking for the bratty loser?" Lisanna growled. "Don't talk about Lucy like that!" I yelled. "That was mean!" Lisanna wailed playfully. She is getting on my last nerve. "This in no time to mess around!" Mira scolded. "I'm going to track Lucy anyone who wants to come can come we'll alert you when we find her." I said exiting the guild. Erza, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, and Cana came with me.

* * *

Normal POV (Lucy's POV)

"Never! I'll never do anything you ask! You never came to see me! I don't care that you want to save the business! Your business only dragged me down!" I screamed as I struggled, and twisting myself, through the chains that were tied around my hands and legs. "You'll have to if you want to leave those chains, daughter." the disgraceful man cackled. "I don't care how long I'm here! My heart belongs to Natsu and I know he'll save me!" I yelled. "Sure he is. He'll be taken care of easily. By your brother." He taunted. "If Sting lays a hand on Natsu I SWEAR I'll go to Sabertooth myself and beat up Yukino! I bet he'll HATE that!" I roared. "You wouldn't dare." He said, fake shocked. "Oh yes I would! I'll never marry Hibiki!" I screeched. "You have to. He saved your life." Jude pointed out. "No! I'm thankful he saved me, because he let me see my true love again! Natsu gave me more than life. He saved my dignity!" I yelled. "Dignity? That's all a load of crap! He's just a useless GARBAGE!" He yelled. "NEVER say that you jerk! Natsu saved my soul from IDIOTS like you! People who are ruthless, cruel, selfish, mean, but most importantly BROKEN." I whimpered. "You will not speak to your father like that!" Jude roared. "YOU? FATHER? AS IF! You will never be my father. Can't you see? You gave me my first life. But Natsu was the rest of my past and he WILL MOST DEFINITELY be my future!" I yelled and with that he threw a knife straight toward me.

"That's right! Lucy Heartfilia is my girlfriend and I am most definitely planning her to be my wife!" Natsu growled. He ignited the knife into flames and attacked Jude. "You have NO rights to marry her! Not while I'm alive!" Jude yelled. "Watch me!" Natsu growled. Levy came out of nowhere and unlocked my chains while Natsu dragged Jude toward the chains. I stepped out of the way as Gray and Gajeel, who also appeared out of nowhere, chained up Jude. Erza jumped down and held a sword to Jude's head. Natsu let go of Jude and grabbed me by the hand and stood right I front of Jude. "Lucy Heartfilia. I have loved you from the day I met you." Natsu said as he knelt down and took out a small box from his pocket. I blushed. "Lucy Heartfilia will you do the honors of making me the happiest man alive and... Marry me?" Natsu asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful orange ring with a key on it. I was speechless. "Y-Y-Yes." I managed to say. Natsu stood up and kissed me.

"What are you doing to my wife-to-be?" Hibiki's voice rang out loudly. I broke apart from the kiss and stared at Hibiki with hatred. "Fight for her!" Jude yelled. "Don't speak another word!" Erza roared making the sword touch his neck. "You will never be close to Lucy! She is MINE! Lucy is going to be my wife! She isn't ever going to love you!" Natsu yelled. "Says who?" Hibiki snorted. "Says ME!" I yelled. "Well you have no choice I saved your life." Hibiki remarked. "No! All you did was let me see my TRUE love! Natsu saved the lives of almost everyone here! Except for the low lives like you! Natsu saved more than just my life. He let me finally let me see the fairy tale I always wanted!" I shouted. "Well your 'fairy tale' ends here." Hibiki growled. "You have No right to threaten my fiancé like that!" Natsu yelled as he whammed into Hibiki. "Come on Lucy!" Mira whispered from above. She held a rope and gestured for me to climb it. I looked at Natsu, who was pinning Hibiki on the ground, and climbed the rope with Levy and Gray close behind. "What about Erza?" I asked as I climbed. "Erza wanted to do something first." Gajeel said as I realized he was next to Mira. "We'll come back in about 30 minutes through the gates." Levy whispered. "Is there anything you need to do before we storm back in?" Levy added. I thought about it for a second and then an idea sparked in my mind. "There is one thing." I said.

* * *

At the Sabertooth guild hall, I busted the doors open, with Levy, Mira. Gray, and Gajeel, and was greeted by Yukino. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the bathroom. When we got to the bathroom we started adding a bunch of make-up on her. "Wha-." Yukino exclaimed. When we finished, she looked like Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mira beat her up. "What's going on?" Yukino asked. "Sting tried to hurt my friends so I'm pretending to beat up you so they feel like I did when I was worried that Natsu would be hurt. So play along." I said quickly. "O-O-Okay." Yukino said shyly. "Pretend your really hurt." Levy whispered.

Yukino fell limp onto me as I dragged her. When the guild saw her they gasped. Sting limped out of the infirmary. "Lucy?" Sting croaked as he saw Yukino. "This use your fault! If you had the twice about ambushing Fairy Tail she wouldn't have ended up like this!" Mira called. "How do you like I! Seeing your comrades in pain!" Gajeel taunted. "Why'd you do this!" Mirnerva asked angrily. "Ask your guild master!" Gray retorted. Sabertooth stared at their master. "I have no idea what their talking about!" Sting moaned innocently. "Liar! I saw for my own eyes." Levy yelled. "You tried to beat up Natsu and fairy tail! Feel MY pain! You have disappointed many people. Never mess with Fairy Tail EVER again. And FYI we're storming the Heartfilia Mansion. Make sure your little daddy knows. Oh wait! he's Fairy Tail's prisoner now." I said. "Don't try and stop us!" I called as I set Yukino on a table and walked out of the guild.

* * *

We walked back to the Heartfilia mansion and saw a line of 10 Sabertooth men and women. "If you stop this then we won't attack!" Sting croaked. "Yes. We're the top 10 strongest guild mates and we-" He was cut off by Gray storming pass them. "Go on Gray! We'll fight them off! Just get Natsu and Erza!" Mira called after him. "You have NO right to hurt Yukino!" Rouge yelled. "We has ALL rights to do so. I was captured from my house and chained up! You'd expect Natsu to come get me! And of course he did but he brought half the guild with him.. And that's how your little master there was injured. He tried to stop Fairy Tail! Well guess what! NO one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it!" I yelled back. "She's completely accurate." Yukino's voice startled me. "She is my friend. I believe her. So If you want to fight Fairy Tail you can fight me too." Yukino added. "What? She beat you up and your on HER side!" Mirnerva exclaimed. "Of course. Plus she saved my life 10 years ago. At Fairy Academy." Yukino said. I pulled out my pen and started drawing the memory Yukino was having. It showed me fighting off treasure hunters which let Yukino sneak out with Natsu. "I was never beat up either." Yukino went on. " I'll never forgive myself if I didn't fight for Lucy." Yukino finished. "You expect us to believe that? How funny." Rufus said. Levy opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted. "She's NOT lying." Juvia said as she jumped out of nowhere and attacked a nearby guild member. "Finally." Gajeel mumbled. Cana, Elfman, Wendy, and the rest of Fairy Tail attacked. Not much longer I heard lightning come out of nowhere. "Laxus!" Mira exclaimed. "Yep. I came." Laxus muttered. Not much longer after that the Sabertooth guild, except for Yukino, was wiped out. Master then walked out.

Just then the Magic Council Army marched toward us. "What's going on!" The familiar, Lahar, said. "We're just giving Sabertooth what they deserve." Gajeel said. "We may have knocked some heads with Sabertooth, but we were just saving our captured guild mate. We got her so we'll be on our way." Master said, obviously, ashamed. Master signaled the guild to follow his lead. He walked the other way, as did we, and tried to act innocently. "Hold it!" Lahar called after us. Master slowly turned around. The rest of us escaped by scattering and regrouping in front of the Heartfilia Mansion.

We walked in and saw that all the servants, maids, butlers, and armies were wiped out. I was snatched up and dragged up on to the top floor, separating myself from the guild. When I got to the top I found that Natsu was standing in front of me. "So, Sabertooth interfered? And look you got bruises. They're going to pay!" Natsu said grabbing me. "Natsu. They've paid more than enough. Laxus was with us so we're completely fine." I said. "Fine. Let me heal your bruises." Natsu said. "How are you supposed to do that?" I asked. "I'll fix your inside bruises. Mira said that if I made you happy I would heal your inside bruises." Natsu said. _Inside bruises? Honestly Mira, is that ALL you could come up with?_ , I thought. "Okay. Just n-" I was cut off by me vomiting of ledge, well what's left of it. "Lucy! Are you okay?!" Natsu asked in alarm. "I don't kno- Bliahufjhf" I puked again.

Natsu's POV _._

 _What's wrong with Lucy?,_ I thought


End file.
